


After the End

by readinggirl1989



Category: August Rush (2007)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-19
Updated: 2014-01-19
Packaged: 2018-01-09 08:22:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1143734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/readinggirl1989/pseuds/readinggirl1989
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>short meeting after the end of the movie</p>
            </blockquote>





	After the End

**Author's Note:**

> August Rush does not belong to me, etc...

Lyla stared up at the stage in disbelief and joy. She had found him. Her son was alive and well and in front of her. Conducting a symphony. Could life get any better than this moment, here and now?

A gentle touch on her hand got her attention, glancing down, she saw a hand, it seemed somewhat familiar, reaching to ensnare her own. Following the arm up, she found the man she had longed for, standing there, wanting her. Overwhelmed, Lyla looked back at their son as she grinned, tears of joy threatening to spill down her face.

Lyla tightened her grip on Louis' hand as the concert ended, pulling him through the crowd and backstage, “There's someone we need to meet but first I should really tell...”

She trailed off as the topic in question came towards them. He was all smiles, “Louis! You came!” Louis dropped her hand and stepped towards their son, “August, man, you were amazing! I'm glad to see you made it; and nothing bad happened, right?” he asked, ruffling the boy's hair. August grinned up at him, “No sir.”

Lyla tugged at Louis' sleeve, reminding him of her presence. Louis stepped back by her side, letting her get her first good look at him. “Lyla this is August Rush. August this is Lyla Novacek.” Louis said, introducing them. Lyla smiled, a little nervously, “How did you two meet?” she asked. “He was playing guitar in the park, near the arch. We got to talking.” Louis replied, nudging August, “When he told me he had a concert tonight I wasn't sure I should believe him. But here we are.”

“I need to discuss something very important with both of you.” Lyla started, before pausing, “Can we go somewhere quieter?” August was quiet for a minute, clearly considering the risk of going off with two strangers, before nodding, “Just give me a minute to change and say bye to everyone.”

As soon as he was gone Louis turned to face her, “What's going on? I just found you. Why would you need to talk to both of us?” Lyla let out a half-sob, “Oh Louis! He's our son. My father, oh he, my father told me he was dead!” Louis reached forward, automatically comforting her even as the shock formed on his face.

“Excuse me, Ms. Novacek?” asked a man after clearing his throat. Lyla turned, reluctantly moving out of Louis' arms, “Mr. Jefferies? What are you doing here?”

“I don't want to go back. Please don't make me.” asked August as he appeared behind everyone.

Mr. Jefferies gave him a quick reassuring smile, “No Evan. I'm not here to take you back to the group home. I'm actually here about your parents.”

August stepped forward, hopeful, “You found them? They want me?”

“I always wanted you!” Lyla stated rather forcefully.

“I knew it! I knew you wanted me.” August said a bit tearfully as he launched himself at Lyla for a hug, “I followed the music like the moon told me to and you found me!”

Lyla looked up from August's embrace to exchange a meaningful look with Louis. Who just smiled in return and joined hem in their hug.

~The End~


End file.
